


Short Time To Mourn

by Captaineski



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: He didn't deserve that!, Just a little thing to express how upset I am about this, poor Wrench Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: While Marcus is moving through Tidis Corporation. Wrench needs a moment to process that he lost his son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a small thing I just wrote, after getting through the Robot Wars section of the game. I will write more alter but I'm so upset about what happened to Jr.

“Everyone say night-night Junior.”

Wrench tried not to flinch as Marcus in no greater words, flipped the switch on his baby’s life. His chest tightened as he listened to one last soft sound before everything went quiet and still on the other end of the comm he was using to keep track of the little guy. He was trying to commit every beep and saying into memory, he thought it would make everything easier but…

“Wrench? Wrench.” He blinked behind his mask, no doubt the emotes repeating the same motion. 

“Yeah you should be able to move right past security now.” He said, forcing his voice to hold the same cheery tone as always. “You know except all the guards and guns.”

“Thanks.” Marcus snorted in his ear before his comm went quiet as well. Wrench tapped his fingers on his desk, letting himself think about the precious robot he just lost. “You did good you know.” He could hear Ray say over his shoulder. Wrench rolled his eyes and barely acknowledged him, only focused on the screen of his laptop even as a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

“We can get you a new one.”

“A...A new one?” Wrench scoffed in disgust, moving the hand off of him as if it too repulsed him. “You don’t get it do you!?” Ray looked at him in annoyance, Wrench tried to see if there was a just the slightest hint of remorse, or at least pity for taking something so close to him away from him. Wrench wasn’t an idiot he knew that only a few people would understand why he was so close to Wrench Jr, so why was he so disappointed that Ray of all people couldn’t understand?

“There’s no new one….” With that he ended the conversation. Fully prepared to make sure Marcus wouldn’t be another life lost, and to mourn for the little bot that he called his son.


End file.
